


Supergirl Femslash Exchange 2018: GD and MJY art

by alittlelesspain



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlelesspain/pseuds/alittlelesspain
Summary: Fanart for the General Danvers and Majorly Judging You pairings, drawn for the Supergirl Femslash Exchange 2018.





	Supergirl Femslash Exchange 2018: GD and MJY art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlelamplight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelamplight/gifts).



Hello, foxy! I was your Secret Santa for this year, and I hope I had you sufficiently fooled with my lies to prevent you from finding that out! You said you'd accept fic or art for the prompts, and I decided to go with Art this time around.

  
For the first prompt of Bed Sharing, I went with General Danvers...  
  
---  
**General Danvers:** Alex and Astra have to find workarounds around the fact that Astra is Kryptonian.  
  
  
So of course I went with Majorly Judging You for the second prompt of Casual Intimacy...  
  
---  
  
**Majorly Judging You:** Lucy shows Alura her best walrus impression with two straws.  
  
  
There's no third prompt, of course, but as a bonus... you once prompted me to draw VanLuthor going to the market, and I bet u thought I forgot but!! I didn't!!!  
  
---  
  
**VanLuthor:** Shopping trip to the market!


End file.
